


Driving Lesson

by CynicalMistrust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Guilty Sam, Humor, Learning to Drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/CynicalMistrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas needs to learn to drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lesson

"Sam, I... need your help."

Sam looked up from the book-strewn table. "Sure, Cas. What is it?"

Castiel moved further into the bunker and sank into a chair next to Sam. "I need to learn to drive."

"What? Why?" Sam looked Cas over and noticed he looked more drawn and haggard than he had a few weeks ago. He slumped back into his chair and rubbed at his face. "You're losing your powers again." How had they not noticed earlier? Probably because the few times they did get a break, they were too worried about when the next wave would hit and sweep them away.

"Yes. I need to conserve my energy."

Sam nodded and pushed his chair back to stand. Now was as good a time as any. He wasn't getting anywhere with the books anyway. "Alright. Let's go."

Castiel looked up in surprise, shoulders relaxing after a moment as he smiled in relief. "Thank you."

Sam hated the flood of guilt as he realized Cas had been prepared to be told no. He patted the angel's back on the way past. They owed Cas their lives, the least he could do was make sure he learned to drive and didn't endanger the others on the road.

He drove them to an empty field a few miles away before letting Cas in the driver's seat, leaning in beside him to explain the gears, brakes, gas, windshield wipers, everything. They spent twenty minutes just like that, until Cas was able to point to each thing correctly when he asked where something was. Then came the hard part; making himself get in the passenger seat. He wondered if Dean had felt the same sort of weary dread when Sam had first learned to drive.

"Okay, put it in drive and slowly put pressure on the gas." Sam buckled up just in case and had to grab for the handle as the car lurched forward, twice, then again before Cas steadied his foot and it smoothed out into a slow crawl.

"I see... The pressure is directly proportional to the speed..."

Sam let out a nervous laugh and slowly loosened his grip. "Yeah, pretty much. Now turn the wheel to turn the car."

Castiel learned quickly, picked up the mechanics of how things worked, even compared it to flying had the car been his vessel.

"Not bad. You can drive us back to the bunker if you want. Just don't hit anything." The drive back to the bunker was slow and uneventful and Sam glanced over as Cas parked the car, checking everything twice before turning the key.

Castiel looked up and tilted his head as if asking how he'd done.

"Good job." Sam couldn't resist the urge to reach out and pat Cas' shoulder, his hand lingering longer than it should have and his fingers shifting to brush against Cas' hair. "We can practice again later if you want," he said, trying to say sorry for all the times Cas had gone ignored. They didn't deserve Cas in their lives, but he was grateful to have him.

Castiel smiled and reached over to clasp Sam's shoulder in return. "Thank you, Sam."


End file.
